I'm not just a Weasley more
by Fire Di'Angelo
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que Ginny era solo una Weasley más? Comenzando por ser la primera mujer en generaciones de Weasley, Ginny tiene mucha presión sobre sus hombros y tiene ideas claras sobre lo que debe y no debe hacer. Pero el sombrero seleccionador tiene unas ideas muy diferentes a las de su familia…. ¡SLYTHERIN!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenece, yo solo juego con sus personajes y me invento algunos para dar más trama.**

 _1 de septiembre, 1992._

Definitivamente, hoy no era el día de Ginny Weasley. Todo estaba saliendo mal.

Para comenzar, su madre le dio una poción para dormir la noche anterior, sin que Ginny se diera cuenta por supuesto, y gracias a eso tuvo un muy profundo sueño y se despertó tarde, esto no tendría mucha importancia si hubiera sucedido ayer, anteayer, anteanteayer, el mes pasado, el año pasado ¡Incluso en su vida pasada! Pero no, tenía que suceder hoy, justamente hoy, el día más esperado por Ginny (Incluso más que su cumpleaños, pero vamos, Ginny ha tenido once cumpleaños durante toda su vida, pero nunca ha pisado Hogwarts). Cuando la pelirroja fue a preguntarle a su madre, cabe destacar que por poco se cae de las escaleras de los nervios, su madre, toda tranquila ella, simplemente le dijo que si no le hubiera dado la poción esta noche no habría dormido y eso sería malo para su salud ¡Como si eso fuera excusa para hacerla despertarse tarde un 1 de septiembre!

Nada mejoro cuando, caminando hacia su cuarto para terminar de vestirse después de haber desayunado, choco con Harry y casi lo echa por las escaleras ¡A Harry! Pudo chocarse con Ron, Fred, George, Percy, con su madre, con su padre…. ¡Hasta con una gallina hubiera sido mejor! ¡Pero no! El destino no es tan considerado con Ginny para que eso pasase, se tuvo que chocar con Harry Potter, su amor platónico. En lo que lleva de vida Ginny había estado tan sonrojada.

Para seguir con el mal día, luego de su choque con Harry, por los nervios, se olvidó de guardar su tan preciado diario, ese que sus padres le habían regalado en su último viaje al Callejón Diagon. O al menos creía que se lo habían regalado sus padres, pero siendo realistas ¿Quién más pudo poner algo como eso en su carrito? Si bien Lucius Malfoy, el eterno enemigo de su padre, husmeo por un momento en su carro, no hubiera tenido el tiempo suficiente para poner el diario, además ¿Cuánto daño puede ocasionar un simple diario? Ni que estuviera maldito o algo así…

En fin, que tuvieron que volver a casa (Otra vez) atrasándose aún más, porque resulta que Ginny no era la única que se despertó tarde o la única que olvido poner alguna cosa en su maleta.

Llegaron a la estación 9 ¾ a las 10:55 y cruzaron la barrera a toda velocidad, Ginny apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de sus padres.

Su día mejoro un poco cuando se sentó en el expreso con unas chicas muy agradables que también comenzaban Hogwarts este año. La primera se llamaba Clarissa Firengeich, una morena con increíbles ojos azules y una explosión de verde en el medio, nada parecido a los simples y aburridos ojos marrones de Ginny, la otra era Amelia Rigwerts, una chica castaña de ojos marrones, simple pero con una personalidad increíblemente bondadosa. Y a mitad de camino se les unió dos chicos, que al parecer habían sido echados de su compartimiento por hacer demasiado alboroto. Ginny y sus nuevas amigas se rieron un buen rato al enterarse que aquellos muchachos habían vuelto color rosa el cabello de sus antiguos compañeros de compartimiento, al parecer estaban demasiado aburridos y los demás no dejaban de hablar sobre historia de la magia. Solo vasto ofrecerles una poción, obtenida gracias al padre de uno de ellos, y listo, cabello rosa por las siguientes cinco horas. Se llamaban Emerick Dregons y Huston Roberts. El primero era un gigante, en opinión de Ginny, no de manera literal, de cabello rubio y el otro era de la altura de Ginny y también de ojos marrones.

Se pasaron el viaje riendo y contando anécdotas, se sorprendieron al enterarse de sus seis hermanos y ella escucho atentamente sus historias familiares. Emerick provenía de una familia de sangre puras muy reconocida en Estados Unidos, pero que hace poco se mudó a Inglaterra, tenía dos hermanos pequeños, gemelos y muy tranquilos que entrarían el próximo año. Clarissa pasó toda su infancia siendo consentida por sus padres, al ser hija única y también proveniente de una familia adinerada, admitió que es algo mimada y caprichosa en algunas ocasiones. Huston era un caso totalmente diferente, él tenía un hermano mayor que estaba en la universidad y era hijo de muggles. Amelia en cambio era sangre mestiza, pasa la mitad de su tiempo con sus abuelos paternos y la otra mitad con sus abuelos maternos (los mágicos), sus padres jamás estaban en casa y era hija única.

Cuando llegaron se bajaron todos juntos, aun riendo de las tonterías de Emerick e hicieron trampa subiéndose a un bote los cinco juntos, Hagrid, un hombre muy grande que los dirigía a Hogwarts, los atrapo luego de pocos segundos, pero con caritas de perrito degollado, muchos ´´ _por favor´´ ´´por favorcito´´ ´´por fi´´_ y luego de enterarse que Ginny era la hermana pequeña de Charlie y Ron, los dejo estar juntos, aunque aún los miraba con desconfianza.

Llagaron al castillo, Minerva Mcgonagall, profesora de transformaciones y próxima jefe de casa de Ginny, o al menos así era en su imaginación y pronto lo sería de verdad porque obviamente Ginny quedaría en Gryffindor, los llego dentro del castillo y les explico el tema de las casas y algunas otras cosas que por supuesto Ginny ya conocía gracias a sus hermanos.

La pelirroja estaba muy feliz, por fin su día estaba cobrando sentido, ahora la seleccionarían a Gryffindor, donde estaban sus hermanos y allí pasaría los siguientes siete años. Por supuesto, aun mantendría contacto con sus nuevos amigos aunque ellos terminaran en diferentes casas.

Y por fin llegó la hora de la selección, un sombrero parlante cantó una canción y luego la profesora fue llamando a los estudiantes uno a uno, para que el sombrero selección su casa.

La verdad, Ginny no prestó mucha atención, solo cuando llamaron a sus amigos.

Emerick fue el primero, apenas toco su cabeza el sombrero gritó ¡Slytherin! Y su mesa aplaudió fuertemente. Ginny quedó absolutamente sorprendida ¿Acaso Slytherin no era la casa de los magos oscuros? Eso fue lo que siempre le dijeron sus hermanos a la pelirroja. Pero Emerick tenía de mago oscuro lo que Ginny tenía de rubia, tal vez se conocieron hoy ¡Pero alguien como él no puede ser el próximo mago oscuro!

Aunque nunca se sabe, tal vez aterrorice a Inglaterra contándole sus raros sueños, como el de la semana pasada, en donde soñó que era un bailarín de ballet con tutu rosa en medio de un apocalipsis zombie y para sobrevivir tenía que cantar con un alíen en un karaoke clandestino dirigido por patos que hablan. Y torturara a sus prisioneros contándole chistes malos.

La tortura duraría horas, a ese chico no se le acaba la imaginación. Y Ginny está segura que luego de eso los prisioneros preferirán que les lancen imperdonables.

 _´´Ese chico debería dejar de dar información tan vergonzosa a gente que apenas conoce´´_ pensó Ginny.

Ginny fue quitada de sus pensamientos cuando la mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudió como loca a su nueva integrante, nadie más ni nadie menos que Clarissa.

Amelia termino en Hufflepuff y Huston también.

 _Lo bueno de esto es que, si contamos a mis hermanos, tengo amigos en todas las casas, es decir acceso a todas las salas comunes_ una sonrisa traviesa se formó en el rostro de Ginny ante tal pensamiento.

Ginny no sabe si fue su imaginación o no, pero cuando fijo su vista en Dumbledore, él sonrió con diversión por un momento al mismo tiempo que Ginny tenía su pensamiento anterior ¿Acaso habrá leído su mente y se estaba riendo de los planes malévolos de Ginny?

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando llego su turno de la selección.

 _´´Bueno ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Estos Weasley nunca se acaban. Que veo aquí ¿séptima hija en siete generaciones? Mucho poder, muchísimo poder, mucha valentía también, pero astucia y ambición ni te cuento.´´_

 _´´ ¿Vas a ponerme en Gryffindor con mis hermanos?´´_

 _´´Oh no pequeña, el ultimo con tanto potencial se me escapo, no dejare que pase lo mismo contigo.´´_

 _´´ ¿Pero qué…?´´´_

 **¡SLYTHERIN!**

 _Estoy oficialmente muerta._

 _ **¿Qué tal gente? Bienvenidos a una nueva historia, no soy experta pero espero que sea pasable.**_

 _ **A diferencia de muchos, me encanta Ginevra Weasley y me encanta Slytherin. Siempre pensé que Ginny tiene varias cualidades que aprecian los de la casa (ambición, astucia….etc) y después de mucho tiempo pensándolo ¡Guala! Todavía no sé si hacerla pareja de Draco… pero es lo más seguro.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y por favor déjenme sus comentarios sobre lo que opinan y que les gustaría que pasara. Ya saben, su paso por las clases, su época con el diario, su relación con Harry… etc.**_

 _ **Nos leeremos después.**_

 _ **Fiorella.**_


End file.
